Confessions of the Drunken Kind
by StarzXAndXMoon
Summary: "You know people say the craziest things when they're drunk." "People also tend to let the truth slip when they're drunk."  KLEMA


**My God, two Klema oneshots in one night! Well I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. And I hope you guys take the time to read the other Klema oneshot, Getting On Her Good Side.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Every Ace Attorney character belongs to Capcom (though I wish they were mine).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd chanted as Detective Ema Skye and one of the regulars at the Wonder Bar, Fist McUpper-cut, literally chugged down mugs and mugs of beer. This contest between the two was to see who could keep drinking beer before one of them passed out or gave in. The people at the Wonder Bar watched this spectacle, and they had already placed bets on who would win or lose. The two drinkers had already chugged down 2 pints and they didn't seem ready to give up anytime soon.<p>

"I can't believe they're still going strong!" Trucy Wright exclaimed in amazement. She was of course rooting for Ema, and had bet $20 on her. No one had to know, of course.

"Me neither. I still can't believe she can hold her alcohol like that." Apollo Justice cried out in shock, watching Ema get her glass filled to the brim with more beer and chugging it down once more. He actually doubted whether Ema would win this competition or not. Her competition was the big and burly type who frequented bars anyway and seemed to have a high alcohol tolerance level. He certainly didn't look like the type to frequently practice Chords of Steel.

"You doubt Ema, Herr Forehead?" Klavier Gavin asked the fellow lawyer, knowing what the answer was. He of course, had no doubt on Ema's alcohol tolerance level. She was now a close friend after all. Plus, he had seen her drink before. She would be fine.

Apollo simply gave him a look. "How the hell do you do that, Gavin?"

"Do what?" Klavier asked innocently.

"Get in my head like that!" He exclaimed.

"It's not me you see." Klavier slung an arm around Apollo and tapped his forehead. "Your forehead is so obscenely large that even a Tyrannosaurus-Rex could get in it and figure out what was going on in that large head of yours."

"I loathe you." Apollo spat, pushing him away.

Klavier simply laughed and continued watching Ema and the tough guy drink more.

Soon enough, the two contenders were starting to look sick and pale having consumed too much alcohol. Their heads were slumped on the bar counter in exhaustion. They looked at each other and gave a look that screamed 'Go ahead. I dare you to try.'

Simultaneously, they grabbed their beer mugs and chugged down the beer inside it. Ema wiped off the foam from her mouth and burped slightly. Fist McUpper-Cut was a different story. He couldn't finish the pint before barfing all over the bartender. The bartender was not at all amused and ran off somewhere to clean himself, while Fist passed out on the bar counter.

Ema whooped and jumped on the counter "I AM THE CHAMPION!" She yelled in front of everyone. The crowd broke into a loud cheer for her as she did a little victory dance.

"I don't believe it…" Apollo muttered, his jaw going slack at what had just transpired before his eyes.

"Whoo-hoo! Way to go Ema!" Trucy whooped, punching the air with a fist. She sneaked away from Apollo and Klavier and found a man in his mid-30s. When he saw her coming, he looked annoyed and reached for something in his pocket. Trucy brought out a flat palm at him, and he gave her $40. Satisfied with her spoils, she thanked the man and skipped back, but not before stashing the money in a safe place where no one could steal it from her; her silk hat.

"I guess you were right after all, Mr. Gavin." Apollo sighed, looking at the older lawyer.

"Aren't I always?" he said, flicking his bang in a very smug manner. He watched Ema do her victory dance. She was stumbling as she tried to get down off the counter. Realizing that she would fall at any moment, Klavier ran over to the counter and caught her in his arms before she could fall.

Ema giggled drunkenly. "Danke, Herr Hottie."

Klavier smirked wickedly. She was smashed alright. "Well you know me."

Ema pouted "No I don't." She suddenly leaned in forward "There's still a lot of you I haven't seen yet."

Well, someone was being forward tonight. Klavier set her down, but still put an arm around her to prevent her from tripping over.

"Ema you did it! You beat that big guy!" Trucy hollered as she and Apollo approached the couple.

"I never doubted you for a second, Ema." Apollo stated proudly.

"Of course you didn't, Herr Forehead." He and Ema said simultaneously.

"Great, now Ema as well? You're a bad influence on her, Gavin." Apollo muttered, a sweat-drop falling down his head.

"No, you're the bad influence, Herr Fop's Bitch!" Ema shrieked so loudly that a few heads turned.

The two lawyers and the magician gaped at her. "I think Ema's reached her quota for the night." Apollo deadpanned, looking the opposite he felt: ready to strangle the detective to death.

"You know, I would've thought that Mr. Gavin would be Polly's bitch, considering how many he's helped him in court." Trucy mused. The lawyers were even more taken-aback by this statement. "See? Lady Hat's right too! Hahaha! Gavin and Justice are each other's bitches!" Ema squealed again. She suddenly produced an open bag of Snackoos and started flinging them around the bar, like it was free gold.

"Free Snackoos for everyone! Come and get some!" She yelled. Some people took the Snackoos and started throwing them at each other, but the rest just tried to dodge them and looked annoyed at Ema.

"Here's your free Snackoo, Pollo." Ema flung a Snackoo at Apollo, hitting his forehead. Klavier and Trucy laughed while Apollo glared at Ema, who was giggling as well.

"Someone please get her out!" one of the bartenders yelled at the group.

"My sentiments exactly." Apollo muttered.

"No worries. Come on, Ema. We're going to go somewhere else now." Klavier said.

"The Eiffel Tower?" Ema squealed again, lighting up like a child in Christmas.

"No." Klavier replied flatly. Ema pouted, but he quickly recovered. "We're going somewhere that's even better. And I'll tell you when we get there, okay?" he spoke to her as one would speak to a child.

Ema nodded diligently and followed him out while Trucy and Apollo marched after them.

"How are you going to take her back, Mr. Gavin?" Apollo asked once they were out in the crisp cool air of the night.

"Well my Porsche is with me since my hog's in the shop-" Klavier started explaining before he was cut off by Trucy.

"You have a Porsche? My dad told me that only the really rich people have a Porsche." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Well then that must make you 'really rich' Gavin." Apollo stated jealously.

"Don't worry, Herr Forehead. Take a few more cases and you'll be as rich as me." Klavier assured the forlorn lawyer.

"Really?" Apollo asked, full of hope.

"Well, frankly no. No matter how much a defense attorney earns from his cases, a prosecutor will always be richer." Klavier stated in a matter-of-fact tone. With that, he took Ema, who was singing the theme song of 'The Steel Samurai' and walked over to his Porsche. With some difficulty, he seated Ema in the passenger seat, and then turned on the engine, ready to drive.

"You really know how to kick a guy when's he down, Klavier." Apollo shouted at him as he drove.

"Auf Wiedershen Herr Forehead and Fraulein Trucy!" Klavier yelled back.

"Yeah! Auf Weedsenny!" Ema yelled, albeit sounding slurred at the same time.

* * *

><p>Klavier decided to take Ema back to his penthouse instead, which was conveniently closer than her apartment. The plan at this point was to tuck Ema in one of his guest bedrooms and then go off to sleep himself, wake up as early as he could and prepare some breakfast for the two of them. It was smooth sailing so far, and they were able to get back up to his apartment. He brought her to a guest bedroom and tucked her in bed, whilst taking off her shoes. All this was done without any random outbursts or protests from the drunken woman, which bothered Klavier for some reason. Once he said goodnight to her, he changed out of his clothes and into a pair of pajama bottoms (he went to bed shirtless) and then went to the storage closet to bring out a few pails to set them by Ema's bed in case she woke up in the middle of the night and well…you know.<p>

Once he entered Ema's room, he didn't expect to see Ema, still wide awake, jumping on the bed…with her top off and exposing her black bra. Klavier almost dropped the pails in surprise. This was a bit extreme, even for drunk Ema, and yet he was still watching her in silence. He eventually set down the pails, ignoring the somewhat familiar sensation down in his pants and jumped on the bed with Ema.

"Ema! What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Jumpin'" she said simply. She surprised him again tonight by grabbing his shoulders and dragging them both down to the bed with a loud 'sproing'.

They lay still for a moment, Ema on top of Klavier, and neither said a word. That is, until Ema put her hands back to unhook her bra.

Klavier's eyes widened in shock. "Ema! You don't have to take off your bra! Why are you taking off your bra?" He took Ema's hands away from her bra hooks.

"I know that. Geez Gavin." she answered back. "But you see there's a scientific difference between 'having' to take off your bra, and 'wanting' to take off your bra. In this case, I _want_ to take off my bra. Because I want you."

Klavier was stunned. "Wait…you _want_ me?" he asked weakly.

"Yes. I want you to do things to me that will me shiver and moan in delight and just make me succumb to you. I want to touch you, and I want you to touch me. I want us to fuck each other senselessly. I. Want. You. Klavier Gavin." She slurred.

For some reason, the way she slurred at him and managing to sound so sexy at the same time was turning him on, and he was tempted to strip off her clothes. But there was a gentleman in him, and this gentleman was telling him that he couldn't do this. "That's good and all, Ema. But you're drunk. I can't take advantage of you. I could never do that to a lady." She was right about one thing: he wanted her badly.

"It's not taking advantage of someone if they let you! Geez, since when did you become a stick-in-the-mud? I thought rock-stars were supposed to be all about having fun and being loose." The scientist wanna-be retorted.

"Believe it or not, we're not like that." Klavier pushed her off him and tried to tuck her back inside the comforters, but she was making it hard for him, as she stroked his arms and his entire torso. Those dangerous hands were threatening to drive him over the edge, and it would soon be his clothes that would be joining hers. "Ema, just stop it! I know that you're drunk, but you can't do this to yourself. If we have sex now, we'll both end up regretting this, and I know you know I'm right!" He exclaimed rather harshly. He didn't mean to be, but if that was the only way he could get through to her…

Ema's hazy eyes searched his face for a moment, and she was shocked at how stern he sounded. She then found the courage to speak up again.

"I know you're right. But the thing is Klavier…"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

Ema breathed in deeply. "I really, really like you, glimmerous fop."

Klavier blinked at this confession. And he wasn't sure whether or not she was telling the truth. "You know, people say the craziest things when they're drunk." He said instead, not entirely sure how to respond to that statement.

"People also tend to let the truth slip when they're drunk." Ema slurred again. Klavier was almost relieved to see this more…normal side to Ema again. But then that meant that Ema liked him. Klavier wanted to fly to the moon and back for hearing that. For some time now, the detective before him had been frequenting his dreams (and not just the dirty ones). He felt a warm sensation of happiness whenever she was around. There wasn't a thing he didn't like about her.

"I really, really like you too, Ema." He smiled. "And I'll show you how much I care about you soon once you're sober, okay?"

"Okay!" Ema replied childishly. She yawned loudly, and plopped down on the pillow. Klavier put the comforter over her body, and softly stroked her face with a gentleness he had no idea he possessed.

"Good night, fop." Ema mumbled sleepily.

"Good night Fraulein." He whispered back. He heard the soft, even breathing from Ema, and he knew she was asleep. Klavier's confession was true, but he had only said that to Ema so that she would calm down and fall asleep. Besides, most drunk people usually forgot what happened the night before, so he was sure that Ema would forget everything that had happened between them. He still doubted whether or not Ema actually did have feelings for him, but if she did, then the feelings were more than mutual. And he would eventually find a way to make her his.

"Ich liebe dich, Ema Skye." He whispered again, kissing her on the forehead. He left the room to collect some aspirin and a glass of water for her when she woke up in the morning. He imagined Ema would suffer from a bad hangover in the morning. Klavier finally collapsed on his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Peace at last…

* * *

><p>The rays of the early sun bothered Klavier and he turned around to face away from the window. For some inane reason, he woke up, and the first thing his blurry vision could identify was brown hair and a familiar face. He kept blinking to focus his eyesight, and finally saw Ema on the opposite side of the bed with him.<p>

"Ema?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Ema said nothing, but continued to stare at him, like she was trying to memorize everything.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Me?" she repeated slowly.

Once again, Klavier wasn't sure how to respond. Was this some practical joke? No, she looked pretty serious. She didn't look like she was suffering from a hangover.

"Please tell me the truth." She pleaded. Her tone made his heart melt. She really did want to know. "Yes." Well, here goes nothing. "I love you. I love you, Ema Skye."

Ema just stared at him like he had grown two heads over-night. The pause of silence was too long in Klavier's opinion. But before he could say anything, Ema beat him to it.

"Good." She smiled at him, and then she suddenly tackled him with a hug. "Because, Klavier Gavin…Ich liebe dich auch."

Klavier's breath hitched in his throat. Was Ema Skye really hugging him in bed, and still shirtless? Had she actually confessed to loving him, in GERMAN? Was he dreaming? He pinched himself to check. Nope, this wasn't a dream. Ema Skye was still in his arms and she had told him she loved him. In German.

"Mein liebe!" He cried out in joy, and he kissed her on the mouth. She kissed him back with equal force, eliciting long moans from each other. This kiss…it was everything and yet nothing like what he imagined. His heart was beating faster than the drum solos that the Gavinners' drummer played out, and he felt electricity and fire surge through his body at the same time. This feeling was nothing like what he sang about in his songs. It was so much better. Unwillingly, he broke the kiss and looked at the brunette who was now under him.

"Do you mind telling me why you're not wearing anything except for your undergarments?" He asked.

"Well…" she started, looking very bashful. "I thought you promised to show me how much you cared once I was sober?" she smirked at him.

Klavier smirked back at her. "What don't you remember from last night?"

"The ride back to your place."

Klavier only laughed and kissed her again. "What about the part where you called me and Herr Forehead 'each other's bitches'?"

"Technically I was drunk, so I can't really justify half of what I said that night." She stammered, blushing.

"This better prove to you he isn't." he told her, and with that, he proceeded to show her how much he cared.


End file.
